War of Time
by JaYDN78
Summary: Eragon is an immortal by age, he has lived watching time pass by, sometimes intervening in history. Now he fights in World War II to get revenge. What happens when he meets a lieutenant with strikingly beautiful green eyes? And how will he deal with an insane general that wants him dead above all else?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, had an idea for fanfiction. One set in WW2! It shall be quite ambitious to say the least, obviously history won't be 100% accurate. This here is the prologue and I originally wasn't going to start the story this way but I decided to add it in to provide some backstory to how Eragon has immortality and his abilities. I took a famous legend and made it something else for the purpose of this story but the gist is very much the same.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Brom P.O.V**

The seas raged all around him, in all his life he has never felt so afraid. The intense storms and rising sea made the situation obvious, the island was sinking. The winds blew people off of their feet and sent them tumbling down the streets of the city.

He feared for the lives of his two children, Eragon and Saphira. He was going to try escape but he refused to try leave the island without Selena. No matter how much he tried, she was nowhere to be seen.

He raced through the streets, shielding himself from the hail that fell from the sky, smashing into the ground causing panic and havoc. People got knocked out by the rock sized ice and he knew their fate was sealed when they were out cold.

There would be no escape from Gûntera and Kílf's wrath. The city had sinned against the two gods and now they were paying the ultimate price for their actions. Many didn't believe in the existence of the gods until the messenger came. He could still remember the day when all ridiculed him for his words and sealed their city to its fate.

_The priest of the gods stood in the city square, his voice boomed across the square and capturing everyone's attention._

_"My dear people of Atlantis! You have committed foul acts in the sight of the gods! Repent now or suffer their wrath!" He cried out. Many just stood there and laughed at him._

_A tall strong man with one blue eye and a black eye stepped forward._

_"The gods don't exist! Your words are mean nothing here. You preach of our doom, is that a threat I hear?" He yelled out. Some people growled at the priest with clubs in their hands._

_He felt hatred for that man, his friend that he looked up too. He once respected him but when he took Selena for his own desire in the dead of night, he wanted nothing more than to slit his throat. Unfortunately, there was no way of punishing him for he was a general in the armies of Atlantis and his position allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Brom stepped forward to defend the priest._

_"Shut up Morzan! Leave this man be" He said darkly. Morzan looked at him in surprise and then sent him a deadly glare._

_"Watch yourself Brom, I might just cut out your tongue for speaking such things. This man comes to our city, our island and claims we will be destroyed. I take that as a threat, a scare tactic to bend our will to the 'gods' and priests. They want control over us, we won't let them have it!" Morzan growled. That last part was directed at the crowed before them and it worked._

_They were getting restless and angry at the very thought of someone daring to enter their home and threaten them. They yelled shouts of agreement and some people even threw food at the priest. But to his amazement, the priest did not falter. If anything his resolve seemed more determined than before._

_"The religious rulers have no desire to control or threaten you. Your people and their ways have been shameful in the eyes of the gods, repent or their wrath will be incurred!" The priest shouted_.

_Morzan looked at him with a deadly look in his eyes._

_"Got a problem with the way we live now do you?! Where is our freedom to live as we please? The gods don't exist, their 'wrath' is nothing more than a sham. As I said once, a scare tactic to subdue the mighty people of Atlantis! A threat!" Morzan shouted and the crowed echoed in agreement. They slowly started to move in on the priest who didn't seem fazed._

_"Go ahead, kill me, do what you wish. But know this people of Atlantis, it will be the last thing you will do! For surely I am under the gods' protection!" The priest shouted. Worry made its way to Brom's face as Morzan and the crowd began to smirk and close in even more._

_"And it is confirmed, a threat. Under the gods' protection aye? Let's see about that" Morzan grinned and smashed the priest in the face._

_The rest of the crowed rushed in with their clubs and whatever else they could find and proceeded to kick and bash the priest relentlessly. Blood poured through the street as the priest was unrecognizable after the beating and he died on the pavement but not before uttering three final words._

_"So be it…" He said and passed away, his body went limp._

_The crowd cheered and desecrated the body of the priest by doing horrible acts like urinating on it. They were all laughing before the sky thundered loudly catching everyone's attention. A drop of water fell and touched Morzan on the face. The crowd of people gathered seemed uneasy and nervous. Morzan also looked nervous before his face became as hard as steel._

_"Just a bit of rain, this means nothing! Everyone go about your daily life now! Move it before I before I decided to make you join our friend here!" Morzan growled out and he spat on the priest's body before taking a torch and lighting it on fire. He quickly left the scene._

_People still stared at the sky and noticed the waters had picked up in pace. What had they done?_

That happened a month ago and the weather had only gotten worse. Now the time had arrived, the storm was at full power and was going to destroy the city once and for all. Tornados started to pick up on the ocean and land adding to the mayhem and destruction. Lightning continued to assault the city and killed hundreds of people.

Screaming and absolute panic was all that ran could be heard. Ships that tried to get away were swallowed up by the sea, crushing his hope of escape. He held his two children by the hand and they ran trying to find their mother.

Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning struck the centre of the island, cracks began forming all along the island, breaking the island apart and allowing the water to come and start to drown the city of Atlantis.

The hail got bigger and eventually reached the size of boulders and crashed into houses, crushing them and shattering, sending shards of deadly ice in all directions and impaling people.

He frantically looked for cover when he spotted it. A man wrapped in a dark cloak was standing by the door of a temple just simply watching the event taking place. He stared into the figure's eyes and saw they were just swirling pockets of darkness, he knew instantly who it was and he felt his blood run cold but he ran to the temple anyway with his two children.

He made his way up the steps of the temple, the figure watching them the entire way. When they were finally in front of him, Brom bowed and gestured for his children to do the same.

"Lord Angvard, please have mercy on my family!" Brom shouted over the noise of the storm.

Angvard just looked at them for a moment with an expressionless face.

"And go against my brother's wishes? Why should I save you?" Angvard asked.

He looked into the god's eyes and no matter how much he wanted to look away, he continued to stare into the eyes of Death.

"I came here to witness the deaths of all those who sinned. But I sense something in you and your children, innocence. Well as innocent as a person from Atlantis can get. You tried to protect the priest didn't you?" The god asked and he simply nodded.

The god looked at him thoughtfully. "I see… To be honest I am lending my power to my brother to help destroy this place for what is more powerful than death and life? With every soul that dies here, I become stronger. My brother and I are equals, Gûntera created life and I take it away. I shall spare you for your deeds. You have two hours to escape, after that it will be too late. But I cannot allow you to leave with no punishment but I shall also reward you for your deeds. If you leave, you and your family will be cursed with immortality. You shall no longer be human but something else, something better. You shall be stronger, faster and have access to magic like no other human on this Earth. But immortality will be with you and you shall have to watch the world die around you. It is possible for you to die by sword but not from age, remember this, you are not invincible. Anyone, no matter if they are good or evil, shall receive the same curse and gifts if they manage to escape also. You may ask why I would give them the same thing, it is because that anyone who can escape the wrath of the gods is worthy of a gift but for defying fate, they shall too bear the curse of immortality and so shal their children and their children's children. Now go, you have two hours" And with that the god disappeared into the darkness.

Brom looked outside to find that the waves calmed a little, they stilled raged but it wasn't enough to destroy vessels anymore, now was his chance. He grabbed his two kids and sprinted across the city to the docks. Awaiting him at the docks was someone he never thought he would see, a woman with curly brown hair was just sitting on the boat like nothing was happening.

"Angela!" He yelled out. The woman looked up and gave a wave. She was a mysterious woman that randomly appeared on Atlantis a few years back. Many believed her to be a goddess, he personally didn't know what to make of her.

"Ah Brom. You made it! I knew you would. Making a deal with the god of deal, you are an interesting one" She mused. He just stared at her in disbelief.

"How did you know?" He asked. She gave him a knowing look.

"Ah, I can't tell you that, ruin all the fun" She said smiling.

Before he could reply, the ground began to shake. Buildings toppled and the island broke apart, cliffs fell into the water and the water rose up onto the land. Angela had a much more serious look about her now.

"If you want to save Selena, you are going to have to be quick about it. You will find her with the one you hate most" She said. Instantly his blood boiled and anger built up in him. He pushed his kids onto the boat and put them in Angela's care.

He took off through the streets of the city. He had to avoid the falling buildings and the riots that were happening across the city. The dock he went too was private and not known by most around the city, the public docks were teaming with people crawling over each other trying to get into the boats. Many killed each other just to try save their own skin. Lightning would occasionally strike at the boats or the crowds of people that fought to get on.

It took him an hour to traverse the city and make it to Morzan's estate. He panicked as he realized he only had one more hour to grab Selena and escape this doomed place. Drawing his sword, he made his way into the home of the man he once called friend.

The place was relatively intact with minimal damage but he knew that would change very soon. He slowly walked through the halls of the massive building, being careful not to alert Morzan to his presence. When he made his way into the backyard where Morzan had a private dock and ship, what he saw made him explode in anger.

Morzan was standing there with a knife to Selena's throat and was grinning like a madman.

"Ah! Brom, so nice of you to join us" Morzan sneered. Selena had a look of terror planted on her beautiful face, he would make sure that Morzan died a slow death.

"Let her go!" He growled. Morzan just laughed. Suddenly two scared faces appeared from Morzan's boat. They sent pleading stares at Brom and he realized that they were terrified of him. That only served to make him even angrier at this pathetic excuse of a man.

Morzan too looked at the two kids and he grinned.

"You know what happened all those years ago when I took the lovely Selena here for a rather… 'Romantic night' shall we say?" His blood ran cold remembering it all too well.

He and Selena had feelings for each other but Morzan desired her and saw her extreme beauty as a prize, something to be conquered. He took her in the dead of night and raped her.

Brom was locked up in prison for a full year before being released though he never got to figure out why. But now everything was so clear. Morzan had locked him up for one year exactly for one reason only, spite.

"Yes I see it in your eyes. You know why I locked you up now don't you? Why it was only for one year? Why I didn't just simply kill you and be done with you? It was because this beautiful creature right here got pregnant. She had twins. Brom my dear old _friend_, meet Murtagh and Thorn" Morzan said and gestured to the two children on the boat.

They had obviously been abused, he could tell by the looks of terror they had whenever they stared at their father.

"It can't be…" He said.

"Yes, my children are your children's half-brothers. Such a shame that neither pair of twins will get to really know their mother" Morzan grinned. His heart dropped in his chest as Morzan slid the knife across Selena's throat. Her eyes went wide in fear and pain. His blood ran cold and time slowed down as he witnessed her slowly falling to the ground. Her last action involved reaching out towards her kids and then she went limp as her blood poured onto the ground.

Rage and anger filled him nothing he had ever known or seen before. His vision went red and he let out a pained yell before charging Morzan in a blind rage. He brought his sword down only for it to be deflected by the dagger he held in his hand. Morzan was no opponent to trifle with, he could easily cut down even the most trained opponent with ease.

Quicker than he thought possible, Morzan grabbed his sword hand and twisted his wrist, making him drop the sword. With his other hand he quickly brought the dagger speeding towards his chest. He only just managed to lean back and use his other arm to smack Morzan's weapon away. Both reacted at the same time and brought their legs up and smashed each other in the chest. Both went tumbling to the ground.

Brom quickly got up and watched Morzan quickly recover as well. Both were crouching on the ground eyeing off their weapons. Like they had performed this many times, both launched for their weapons and launched an attack only to have it blocked by the other. Mozan smirked.

"I see our training had paid off. We think alike you and I" That set him off. In a burst of rage, Brom lashed out for Morzan's other dagger and stabbed him in the leg before he could do anything. Morzan growled in pain but before the madman could do anything, Brom's fist connected with the side of his skull, a satisfying crack was heard and Morzan went tumbling into the ground.

He spat blood out of his mouth and crawled pathetically along the ground.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Brom roared in rage. Morzan just smirked and before Brom could react, a dagger went flying and lodged itself in his side.

He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground only to find Morzan slowly getting to his feet, he was about to make his way over to finish his rival off when hail smashed into the ground near them and their attention was brought back to the storm. It had picked up in power and the water was rising even further. Lightning struck all over the place and the ground started to shake.

Morzan almost lost his footing but he limped over to his ship and cut the ropes that held it to the dock. Soon their ship was sailing and making its way out to sea.

"This isn't over Brom!" Morzan shouted over the roar of the wind and the last Brom saw before the ship was out of sight was the horrified looks on the boy's faces. He felt guilt well up in him as he realized that he failed those boys.

He picked himself up and made to leave before stopping by his lover's body. He wanted desperately to take her with him and not leave Selena here to be claimed by the storm but he had no choice. If he tried to carry the body, he wouldn't make it back in time and his kids needed him.

He ran as fast as his wound would allow him and weaved through the streets. Dead bodies were everywhere. The winds were making it hard for him to stay on his feet but he managed to get across the city and make it to the private dock, Angela and his kids were waiting with serious worry etched on their faces.

"Hurry Brom! We only have minutes before the two hours is up!" Angela shouted as she prepared the boat for travel.

He raced for the boat and dived aboard. As soon as he was on, the boat took off, the powerful winds launching them out into the sea. Looking back now that the time Angvard had given them was up, he saw tornadoes and tidal waves forming around the island and proceeded to wreak havoc across the landscape. The screams of the last people alive could be heard as the island broke apart and finally sank beneath the waves.

Angela walked up beside him and checked his wound.

"I can fix that up for you, just wait here a moment… If you don't mind me asking, what happened with Selena?" Angela asked. Brom just sat on against the railing of the ship closed his eyes as the pain rushed to him. He felt broken, empty. The one woman he loved was taken away from him for spite. A single tear made its way down his cheek.

"Dead…" He croaked out and Angela gave him a sympathetic look. She left to find what she needed to heal his wound.

His children ran up to him and embraced him, his heart filled with warmth as they did so. He stared at his children and brought them into a hug once again, no matter what, he wouldn't let them go, he wouldn't fail them. After seeing the fear etched on Morzan's children, he vowed to them and his kids that he would kill that man in the most painful way possible. For the horrible things he did to his kids and killing their mother. Before he died, he would see that bastard go to hell for what he did.

_Enjoy life while it lasts…Morzan, I'm coming for you._

* * *

**What sin did Atlantis commit? I will leave that open for interpretation. Whatever they committed is up to you to decide and go with. So this was really just the backstory. This is going to be ambitious and fun :)  
See ya all at the next chapter!**


	2. Eragon the Great

**Hey everyone, next chapter is up! Now I will say it now, it will be a couple of chapters before we make it to WW2. So a few chapters will be going through different time periods leading up to WW2 and there is the matter of WW1 which I won't say much about.  
Also I was speaking to Elemental Dragon Slayer and he wanted to know the pairing and I told him, so for anyone else out there that is interested, it is ExA. Yep, an ExA fic. In fact this story is a personal challenge for me, I want to get better at the genre I believe I'm weakest at and try improve my writing all round. So please give me criticism, I would love to know what you think I can do better at.  
Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Eragon P.O.V (325 B.C)**

Time is like the sands on a beach, it seems infinite but in reality there is a finite amount. This is how he viewed time, because even though he has the curse of immortality, he will die one day. That day might be millions of years from now but it will come. Time will run out eventually.

He knew he was still quite young, about two hundred years old. He was born first then Saphira. Even though they were the same age, it doesn't stop her from calling him an old fart. The teasing just wouldn't stop, from him or her. His father always told him that their antics and behaviour would get them in trouble.

Speaking of trouble, he was quite literally freaking out at the moment.

_'Father will kill me for sure, I suppose it was worth it_' He mused mentally.

He had said to his father and sister that he was 'going out to get some air and find something to do'. That was a few years ago and he was now leading an army under his persona, Alexander III of Macedon or otherwise known as Alexander the Great.

His tactics in battle were like no other. He had always been smart and was constantly fighting with Saphira about who was smarter among the two. He smiled lightly as memories of their fights drifted into his mind. It helped to calm down his nerves for the upcoming battle.

In the privacy of his tent, he drew his sword. He quickly went through and practised some techniques that his father taught him. Brom had trained him in the basics of fighting hand to hand but with swords and weapons he made sure to make him a master of.

He knew the reason for not receiving much training in hand to hand combat. It was because Brom hadn't gotten that far in his own training in that area of combat. Also he thought he didn't really need it because of his superior speed and strength, he could defeat his opponents within seconds by using his abilities correctly.

That and his brilliant mind, he would use tactics to help him win against harder opponents, being careful not to engage in hand to hand lest he lose.

'_I really should train, might save my life one day'_ He thought to himself as he stared at the blue blade that he always carried with him.

The sword's name was Brisingr, meaning fire. He named it in his native tongue.

It was gifted to him by a mysterious old lady he found one day while walking through the forges for his army. The woman looked older than what should be possible, not exactly a pleasant sight. Though she was renowned for her skill in the forge. He had admit, there was something strange about her smithing, the blade was most gorgeous thing he had laid his eyes upon and never seemed to break. It would definitely help in his battles and campaign against India.

Just as he was putting the blade down, he felt something cold pressed against his back. He quickly spun around with his inhuman speed and launched a fist at the unknown assassin's face. It was blocked relatively easily which surprised him.

'_No one could stand a powerful punch like that unless…'_ He reached out and the unknown figure's hood was removed to reveal a beautiful woman akin to a goddess. Her blond hair curled and flowed down to her shoulders perfectly. Her sky blue eyes held an intense gaze at him.

"Saphira, I should have known. No one else could withstand that punch." He said smirking. Saphira rolled her eyes.

"Up yourself much? I'm stronger than you and we both know it."

"You are not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Shut up Eragon, I didn't come here to start having an argument." She said before a dangerous look flashed in her eyes.

He was smirking because he managed to start a banter with her, he rather enjoyed those. But the smirk was wiped from his face when she stared at him with a murderous glare.

'_Well I am done for'_ He thought.

"I think you know why I am here brother." Saphira said with a stern tone. Being the genius that he is, he gave a shrug.

"No I don't think so, care to enlighten me?" He knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say as Saphira advanced towards him.

"ENLIGHTEN YOU?! WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN THE PAST TWENTY YEARS?!" She yelled in a sudden fit of rage. He was quickly backing away while wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Well you see, I, er…"

"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE OR I SWEAR YOU ARE DEAD!" She had managed to pin him to the ground in a painful headlock. He didn't see it coming and now was forced to answer her.

"I kind of, um… Got bored?" He said sheepishly. His answer awarded him with a punch to his face. Blood poured out of his nose and he stared at her annoyed. His sister's glare removed any look he had on his face and he turned passive. Saphira was truly scary when she got angry.

"Eragon, I know you were restless about doing nothing for the past year but saying you are going to get some fresh air and then becoming a conqueror of the known world isn't a way to relieve boredom. I mean, who on Earth starts an eighteen yearlong series of campaigns out of boredom?!"

"I do." He said bluntly.

She sighed and slapped him in the face. He knew that he deserved that. He looked back at his sister who had yet to let him off the ground. She had a look of interest in her eyes.

"I must ask though, how did you manage to become the leader of the Macedonians?" She asked. He gave a small grin.

"Well I am glad you asked fair sister of mine. It took me two years to fully cast the spell over the Macedonians to make them believe I was always there in their lives. I wanted to help them against the Persians and when Philip was assassinated, they made me their ruler believing I was his son. And so began our conquest. With my brilliant mind in the field of tactics and strategy, I managed to overthrow the Persian's even though they outnumbered us. And I helped to conquer and make their empire what it is right now." He finished. Saphira had a look of surprise etched on her face.

"You made all of Macedonia to believe you were Philip's son. How? The magic we wield only helps do small things?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, obviously she wasn't listening which was a rare occurrence.

She was right that magic only served to help with small things. That reason being that it drained on your strength rapidly and so magic had to be used sparingly. Magic would kill the user very quickly if not careful, the gods made sure that magic could not be abused among the mortals.

The most he had done with magic was using it to lift a boulder and launched it through the air into a horde of enemies. It was quite a feat.

"There was a reason it took two years, it took me that long to cast the spell enough times so that everyone believed who I was. Honestly sis, I thought I was bad at listening." He mumbled the last part but she heard him anyway and smacked him in the face.

"Don't insult or make fun of me. You are in no position to do such a thing and I am still mad that you just left for twenty years to do something as stupid as starting a war."

"Helped actually. I didn't start it."

"Whatever." She finally got off him and he slowly got up off the ground, groaning as he did so. She had quite a grip on him and it had hurt.

"Shut up. Now that you have had your fun. You will stop this conquest and come home." She said flatly.

"But, I am just about to…" he was cut off when she gave him a glare.

"I don't care what you are about to do. You have been waging war for the past eighteen years, father is going to kill you for that by the way. Plus your men don't want to keep fighting." She said. He paled considerably at the thought of his father, he was going to receive the worst punishment imaginable.

"I suppose I could pull back and then fake my death." He said and Saphira gave him a nod.

"Good boy! Now hurry it along will you, I want to play that game you made up. Chess was it?" He responded with a nod.

"You won't win against me sister, I am a god of strategy. I invented chess with the clear intent of a pure strategy game in mind. We both know how you are with tactics." He smirked and was given a glare.

Saphira left as mysteriously as she had come. He sighed to himself before groaning, life was going to be hell when he got back. He called for his generals and announced they would be returning home and discontinuing the campaign to invade India. They seemed a little relieved and left quickly to spread the word among the soldiers.

* * *

Nightfall had come quickly, everyone was sitting around fires keeping warm and enjoying each other's company. In the morning the journey back to Babylon would begin and so his troops were celebrating the end of a long but successful campaign. They ate and drank and the happiness filled the atmosphere, it was almost impossible not to feel happy but he felt depressed.

He didn't enjoy war, it did give him the thrill of putting his tactical mind to the test but in the end, bloodshed made him feel uneasy. The main reason he wanted to continue in his campaign was to see the world and experience what it had to offer.

He gazed at the stars, silently wondering what was out there, above the night sky. He thought of different worlds to the one he lived on, ones of beauty, ones ravaged by war and everything in between.

He suddenly felt lonely just sitting at the edge of the camp just gazing at the stars. It was a loneliness that couldn't be described but only felt, like something was missing from his life.

He had his family and very few mortal friends over the years of his life but he just felt incomplete. This feeling would stir whenever he saw men happily spend time with their wives and kids. He wanted that, a chance to feel that special kind of love and affection that you only ever feel once in your life.

Being around two hundred, he had seen many beautiful woman in his time but he never felt anything for them. They tried to woo him but he ignored them with an impassive face and voice. He never opened up to them like he would Saphira and Brom.

He was a pretty emotional guy that didn't usually hide his feelings but being around those kinds of woman that wanted him only for his body and good looks would never see him the way he normally was.

"What brought on those thoughts?" He pondered silently.

The loneliness would come to him often, the feeling that he desperately wanted to get rid of. As he grew older, it only increased which wasn't helpful. Only three things helped keep his mind of it: His sister, his father and learning.

Learning was something he was natural at. He learned how to swing a sword with the precision of a master within a year, this surprised his father but made him immensely proud.

He was also fluent in most languages spoken along with the Atlantian language, also known by other nations as the lost and fabled 'Ancient Language'. He quickly learned that as an extra punishment from the gods, they made it so mortals thought Atlantis and her people were only a myth, a legend.

It made him angry but he knew it could not be helped for his ancestors' committed horrible deeds for their destruction to be caused by divine powers.

He was working on a way to protect what survived of Atlantis's demise. Currently he was working on a book that held many of the words of his native tongue as it possible could. It had taken him several years but the book was nearing completion.

He had also written a Greek translation so people could figure out how to learn it and speak the Ancient Language. He had always planned to fake his death and this would be his parting gift to the Macedonians. Now he had to finish it a little quicker than he would have liked but it was necessary.

Footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to find one his bodyguard and generals, Perdiccas, heading straight towards him.

"My lord Alexander! You must rest before we begin our journey tomorrow. Your strength will be needed." Perdiccas said. The man was tall and held himself with pride. His brown eyes searched Perdiccas's blue eyes and found them filled with slight worry.

"Fear not Perdiccas, my strength will not falter me for years to come." He mentally gave a sigh and chuckled at how wrong that statement was. He was going to plan his own 'death' and here he was saying something like that.

"As you say my lord." And with that Perdiccas took a bow and turned to leave. An idea suddenly formed in his head that made him smile.

'_Yes, it might work if not for a little while._' He thought to himself. He silently got up and headed for his tent.

He fell on his bed and let sleep take hold of him. He hadn't rested properly in two weeks and now was his chance to catch up on sleep before the army moved back to Babylon.

**Time skip- 2 years**

"GET HELP IN HERE NOW!" Perdiccas roared as he held him. Today was the day that Alexander perished.

He had made it seem like he was coming down with a terrible illness thanks to a small magical spell.

It was time for Alexander to die and for Eragon to live on. He planned this so that Perdiccas was with him when he started to 'die'. It was time to go home but not before passing on his legacy.

"Perdiccas, my old friend. You see that book over there by my bed? Please bring it to me." He said while coughing and choking out the words. His general placed him so he was gently leaning against a wall with a stone pillar for support. Perdiccas quickly rose and went to grab the book.

He looked around his room and the last room Alexander would see. It was lavish with a comfortable bed in a golden frame. The walls were lined with paintings of previous battles and the history of Babylon. It was quite a sight to take in, all the history that lined the walls. The paintings were done with excellent detail, nothing seemed wrong or out of place.

'_Whoever did that, I should give them my riches for such good work._' He thought as he stared at the walls.

His general was kneeling at his side once more with the book in hand. He gestured for him to open it. When he did, his face was one of confusion as he stared at the words.

"I don't understand? What is this mi 'lord?" Perdiccas asked.

"That is the language of the lost." He said wheezing out every breath. The general's eyes widened.

"You mean… This is?"

"The language of Atlantis, the Ancient Language."

"How did you get such a thing? No one knew the language they spoke." His general asked, still confused but in awe of the item he held.

"Where I learned it is something I cannot reveal. But I can pass it on to make sure the language isn't lost forever." He said and then went into a coughing fit. Not acting this time, some dust made it into his throat and it set him off. He cursed mentally but also smirked slightly at the thought of proper coughing helping the believability of his impending death.

"A most treasured gift you could bestow my king." Perdiccas looked truly grateful that such a gift would be given, especially one as valuable as the language of Atlantis.

Eragon began to drop his eyelids down for effect and breathed heavily.

"I am dying Perdiccas, there is no time left for me."

"No don't say that!"

He started to relax on the wall while showing a little pain, implying death was but a minute away.

"Who should rule the kingdom?! You don't have an heir!" Perdiccas said frantically. He slowly slipped off his signet ring and gave it to Perdiccas.

"tôi kratistôi- To the strongest." He breathed and went fully limp, pretending he was now dead.

Perdiccas looked at the ring with wide eyes and held the book in his hand before standing up and walking to leave but not before turning around and giving one last glance at his body.

"I understand. I won't fail you." Perdiccas said and left the room.

* * *

'_Man playing dead is a pain in the ass. Got a cramp in right leg_' He mentally complained and groaned when he moved his leg.

It had been three days since his 'death' and now was on the outskirts of the city. It took him a lot of effort to make it out of Babylon without getting caught or seen. If he had been, that would have spelled disaster or possibly good news, he wasn't too sure which one.

Either way, he limped out of the city and trained his sights towards where he knew Mount Olympus would be. His family lived on the great mountain because no one would find them there and people wouldn't dare try reach the summit for fear of being destroyed by the gods.

He chuckled slightly at that, their home was rather beautiful and whenever the odd man or two did climb, they were met with their breath taking home and introduced to the 'gods'. He had taken on the persona of Apollo and Saphira would be Athena. His father would of course be the one and only Zeus. It was the funniest thing to watch the men cower and grovel in front of them. Saphira wanted to fry one that tried to win her 'favour'.

But of course there were others that escaped Atlantis and took on personas of various mortals and gods. Morzan took on the form of Hades and terrorized everyone he came across. His father worked tirelessly to find and track down Morzan whenever he appeared but he always seemed to escape Brom's grasp.

He knew one day that Morzan wouldn't be able to run any longer and had to face his father in a fight to the death, he just hoped that he was there to help. Morzan was not someone to be taken lightly and if he ever encountered him, he was to run.

Not because he was a coward but because he knew that the fight would be short lived and he would be dead in minutes. Morzan was feared throughout Atlantis for his skill in battle and they would have only gotten better after two centuries of being able to hone his skill.

He didn't bother to look back at the city he had taken, that part of his life was over and he didn't need to drift back into the memories of war.

He couldn't deny the thrill he felt in the heat of the moment but when the battles' ferocity subsided, he couldn't but feel terrible for the things he did. The faces of men he had killed where forever etched into his mind. He thought he was ready, that he could handle it but he was wrong.

The very first man he had killed was a bandit that tried to ambush him along a trade route. He still remembered it to this day.

_The birds chirped and the wind brushed past the trees. The sun bright and blaring down at him in a cloudless sky. He grinned as he walked along, revelling in the wind's cold but comforting touch. He was along on the forest road._

_'Can't believe father trusts me with this task' He mused to himself. Brom wanted him to take five hundred gold coins to a man who had information on the location of someone named Morzan. He didn't really know who this guy was himself but he knew that he was dangerous and father wanted him dead._

_He slowed down in his walk until he came to a standstill, the noise had disappeared. The birds couldn't be heard, the wind had settled. It was just silence and it was uncomfortable. He slowly drew his bronze blade and readied himself, something wasn't right._

_With his enhanced hearing, he heard a twig snap in the background. Turning quickly only to come face to face with a massive man charging at him with a giant club._  
_The bandit swung as fast as he possible could but he dodged it with a roll to the side_.

_Instinct kicked in and he plunged his sword into the bandit's leg and gave a sharp kick in the ribs. The bandit howled in pain and fell to the ground from the force of the kick._

_He quickly drove his sword in the man's right shoulder, making him scream in agony. He remained near motionless on the ground, it was clear he had no training in combat and relied on sheer strength and stealth to take out opponents._

_Pulling his sword out and holding it at his throat, he noticed all the blood pouring from the bandit's body and it made him feel sick. The man's face was one of fear and terror, a face that could never be forgotten._

_"Why did you attack me?" He asked._

_"I had to, I needed that money to survive. I wasn't going to kill you." The bandit whimpered._

_His face softened as he stared at the man bleeding out. He was only trying to live and he would do it by any means necessary. On closer inspection of the wounds, he knew that it was fatal, the leg wound was high up on his thigh and the shoulder wound was lower than expected._

_"I'm sorry." He said, he conveyed multiple messages in that one statement. 'You won't make it' 'I'm going to put you out of your misery and pain'._

_The bandit's eyes widened and he tried frantically to crawl away, desperate to cling onto the small amount of life he had left. He screamed and terror still evident on his face._

_Eragon moved forward and quickly brought his sword through the bandit's skull. His body went limp instantly._

_He suddenly felt sick as he killed him. The face appearing on the forefront of his thoughts whenever he looked elsewhere._

_Dropping to his hands and knees, he let a tear fall and run down his cheek. The man was innocent, trying to survive in the harsh world and only to be cut down when he saw a way to live. His hear clenched and his knuckles turned white from gripping the sword so hard. He stared at the body one last time and let another tear fall._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered. From that moment on, he knew that he was changed forever._

The memory made him shudder and his blood run cold. He was only eighteen years of age and killed a man that was trying to survive. He pushed all thoughts away and headed to the one placed he yearned to be at for the past twenty years, home.

* * *

No matter how much he missed home, he couldn't deny, he didn't miss his father's lectures. He had just received a massive five hour lecture about responsibilities. He knew he deserved it though.

"Do I make myself clear?" Brom finished with a stern look.

"Yes father, I'm sorry." He mumbled. His father brought him into a hug.

"Twenty years Eragon, you have no idea how worried I was about you." He whispered. They stood like that for a few moments before his father pulled away and looked at him with an all too familiar glint in his eyes.

'_Oh no…_' He mentally complained.

"Now for your punishment."

"Come on!"

"None of this 'come on!' alright. Out in the world, you may be the great Alexander, a grown adult but here, you are my son Eragon and you will be punished." Brom said firmly. He groaned and saw Saphira smirking at him from her bedroom while mouthing 'You're in for it now'.

"What is my punishment?" He hesitantly asked and started to sweat when he saw his father grin.

"I have something fitting in mind, yes very fitting for the mighty _Alexander._" He said grinning even more.

'_Someone help me'_ He mentally cried out, waiting to receive his punishment and he almost passed out when he heard what it was. His sister was written all over the punishment, worst of all, she would never let it down.

'_Curse you Saphira!_'

* * *

**There we go. Eragon took the persona of Alexander the Great and invented chess. Also if your wondering 'tôi kratistôi' was Alexander's last words I believe from what I researched. Most things you see Eragon/Alexander do in this chapter is stuff that that the real Alexander did or supposedly did (eg. Giving Perdiccas his signet ring).**  
**Now regarding magic, I realized that Eragon and other characters would be so over powered if they could use magic like in the books. So in this story, magic is a lot more dangerous to use and can't do massive feats.  
See ya all at the next chapter!**


	3. The Start of Something New

**Sorry the for long wait. I tried to write two chapters based around Saphira and Brom being influential figures in history but it didn't work out well. So I just mentioned who they were in this chapter. Also I want to spend quite a bit of WW1 and set everything up. Trust me, I have some things in store for the WW1 segment of the story.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Replies to guest reviews**

**'Pls dont stop'- I will not abandon this story, none of them. All of them will be finished despite long intervals sometimes in updates. Glad you like the story and I hope future content is to your liking.**

**'Guest'- Here you go.**

**'Bob old writer'- Even though you have an account now, I will still reply to this. Thank you, blending history isn't easy, especially when the history is confusing as hell to follow *cough* Joan of Arc *cough*. I wanted Saphira to be Joan of Arc but bloody hell I could barely understand what I was reading. Maybe that is just me that finds it confusing.**

* * *

**Brom P.O.V  
Date: 17****th**** November 1914, four months after the beginning of World War I  
Location: Secret military training facility in Washington DC.**

Never had he thought in his entire life that his family would make such a difference in history. First Eragon becomes one of the most famous people in history and still has tactics he used all those years ago being used today.

Alexander the Great, he would be remember for ages to come. Than Saphira become Joan of Arc and helped France in its fight against the English. He and Eragon were still baffled on how she faked her death, after all, she was captured.

His daughter would just tell them "I am quite talented." And she wouldn't say anything more on it. To say his son was angry that Saphira didn't get punishment for being Joan of Arc was an understatement. He knew that Eragon helped the Greeks against the Persians but Saphira told him of her plans for a long time before taking off. Eragon on the other hand, just left with no words, no nothing. Just gone.

Of course he had played a part in history as well, just a non-violent part. He would become known as William Shakespeare, he was quite good at writing. He laughed as he remembered his children groaning about him going through a 'phase'.

He enjoyed the times they spent together, if only Selena was alive to see her children grow up into beautiful adults. But the good times were over, with the sudden rise in technology, tracking Morzan was easier than ever and so was humanity's capacity for war. His family moved to America thirty years ago after spending most of their lives in Europe but it seems he would be returning.

He had sources that informed him that Morzan had become a general for the German armies and such was involved in war that had just broken out. He was not to be outdone however, he had ascended through the military ranks and formed a special forces group known as the Varden with two other people, Oromis and Glaedr. They were the real deal, skilled at everything they do and held intelligence and wisdom beyond their ages. Oromis was twenty five years old while his cousin Glaedr was twenty four.

He hated to admit it but he was going to have to learn what they knew about fighting. For they were experts in hand to hand combat.

He sat in his office chair and put his face in his hands and sighed. A photo of his kids sat on his desk along with paper work and files on the agents that joined the Varden. He picked up the photo and smiled as he stared at Eragon and Saphira with their arms around each other and giving big grins while the sea in the background rolled onto the beach.

The sun shone brightly and the sky was a pure blue like Saphira's eyes, not a cloud in sight. It was his favourite photo. While it didn't capture the beauty of the scene because the technology just didn't allow it, he could see it for what it really was.

The photo was taken two months before the start of the war. He longed to just be with his children and spend time with them, for he wasn't sure he would survive this war. With the advances in technology and nations around the war mobilizing, he knew it would be one of the deadliest conflicts the world will ever face. He could still see Eragon and Saphira's reaction to him leaving.

_He entered the living room to find Eragon and Saphira playing chess, a timeless tradition of theirs. His son's hand hovered over his castle and he moved it across the board, trapping Saphira's king between the castle and his queen._

"_Checkmate."_

_"No! Damn it, not again!" Saphira yelled in frustration._

_"That's 1,456,789 to 1,456,763. I am winning like always." Eragon smugly said, yeah they have played the game way too much. But to be fair, they were the best chess players in the world but not that the world knew it. After all, who could beat someone who has played for hundreds of years and had over one million games with only one opponent, not counting the matches with others._

_"So what? Only twenty six more matches and we are even. I'll beat you, just you wait."_

_"Yeah, yeah sis. You'll never pass my score, I am a god of strategy."_

_"We both are idiot. So up yourself."_

_Although highly amused, he decided to step in before they started fighting each other._

_"Children, I need to talk with you." They both stopped what they were doing and looked at him with suspicious looks._

_"What have we done now?" Eragon asked._

_"Yeah, I agree. The only time you call us children is when something bad happens." Saphira said._

_He sighed and told them to sit on the couch with him. They did as they were told and waited for him to speak._

_"As you both know, I am a general in the military. War has just broken out and I am needed to fight. I have been tasked by the government to create and lead a special forces group with two others that I am to meet in a weeks' time. I am leaving this afternoon. I most likely won't see you two again until after the war and who knows when it will end." He said._

_Both were silent for a long time, Saphira had a tear forming in her eye and Eragon seemed to look distant._

_"But… War with today's technology would be catastrophic. You might not make it back alive." Saphira said, her voice wavered when she said alive. A tear fell down her cheek, he instantly brought a hand up and wiped the tear gently off her face and looked into her sky blue eyes._

_"I promise you I will return. When this is all over, we shall move somewhere where no one can find us and live out our lives in peace. Now bring it in and give your old dad a hug." He joked and hugged them both, cherishing the moment as he dreaded what the future held for him in this war._

A knock on his office door brought him out of the memory. He put the photo down and put classified documents into his desk draws.

"Come in."

A woman came into the room and closed the door behind her. She had a perfect figure, elegant curves that fit her well and curly blond hair that flowed down just past her shoulders. Sky blue eyes stood out, she was stunning.

She wore the standard clothing worn by Varden members. A black skin tight top and pants, nothing fancy. It was perfect for training as it didn't prohibit movement. The logo of the Varden was imprinted on the right side of the top, a blue dragon standing in front of the American flag letting out a roar.

A symbolic logo. Surprisingly, it was Glaedr that chose the logo, it turns out he loves mythological creatures and dragons were his favourite because of the destruction they can cause, how fierce and beautiful they were at the same time. It fitted the Varden.

"Saphira, what can I do for you?" He asked. He had a soft spot for this woman, she was like a sister to him and had the same name that his daughter has. She looked almost identical to his Saphira as well, he made a vow to protect her no matter what happens.

"Sir, Oromis requests your presence in the training room. The new recruit is about to be tested." Saphira said while standing at attention.

He rolled his eyes, she never learns. "Saphira, please, just call me Brom. Also if you don't stop standing at attention, I will have you discharged. We are friends."  
Saphira relaxed as her face went red and she scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry Brom, old habits die hard."

"I should think so, it's been three bloody months and yet you still call me sir and do all that crap around me. You are the highest ranking official here aside from me, Oromis and Glaedr." He laughed and she joined in.

"I am a lady of routine." She joked. After having a good laugh, they made their towards the training area.

Most new recruits would see the facility as their worst nightmare, an endless expanse of corridors was everywhere on the third floor. Getting lost was something the recruits did all too often.

After a few minutes of walking, they walked into the training room, it was one of the largest rooms in the facility. With four sections to it: an exercise area full of gym equipment and a small running track, a large training mat area for close combat exercises, a shooting range and the pit. The pit is an obstacle course where initiates shoot targets set up and race through the course to get the best time possible.

The Varden wasn't a large organization, it was fairly small but the people involved were the best of the best, top of the line. Well at least the original recruits were. The new ones were average in terms of the Varden program.

A man that was obviously in good shape from the size and tone of his muscles stood at the viewing box that overlooked the pit course. His hair was a natural silver colour and his eyes an intense gray. He and Saphira went up and joined him. The viewing box was an enclosed room that had computers and other equipment designed to control the course.

"Thank you for coming Brom. I believe you want might want to watch this initiate." Oromis said without looking at him.

He stood next to Oromis and looked to the start of the pit course and found a dark skinned man choosing a weapon and ammo before he took the course.

"Ah, I have read his file. His name is Ajihad, no last name. Twenty two years old and very intelligent for his age. Reminds me of someone I know." He said and gave Oromis a nudge. Oromis gave a small smile.

"He joined the army at the age of twenty and has shown remarkable skills with weapons. Looks like he is ready, I shall begin the test now." Oromis said.

He looked at Ajihad and saw he picked up the Colt M1911 and a few cartridges for it. Oromis clicked a button on a computer and spoke into a speaker.

"The test begins in five seconds. Five, four, three, two, one, begin."

Ajihad took off into a light run, shooting targets almost dead centre when they pop up. He jumped from cover to cover in the course that simulated a bunker. He shot all targets he came across on with only one bullet and reloaded the gun amazingly quick. He executed breach techniques perfectly. After eliminating the last target, he sprinted to the finish.

"Well I'll be damned, the kid got a solid fifty seconds. Most of the new recruits we got here manage it in over a minute five." He said impressed.

"But that hardly compares to the original scores of the first recruits, Saphira here getting the best time out of all of them with thirty seven seconds and is still currently the best recorded time. The rest averaged at thirty nine seconds." Oromis said looking at a data sheet.

"And if we throw ourselves into the equation?" He asked. Oromis looked at him with grin.

"You got thirty six seconds, I got thirty four seconds and Glaedr got an outstanding and somewhat unbelievable thirty two seconds."

"Bloody hell, you two are just natural born athletes." He said.

"He has got to be one of the fastest men out there." Saphira chipped in.

Oromis nodded and shook his head while sighing.

"Yes he is, he can run like the wind and he loves running yet never enters competitions. Never understood that."

"I am sure he has his reasons. What is the minimum time this test can be completed in?" Saphira asked. Oromis looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The course was designed in such a way that it can be theoretically done in a minimum of thirty seconds if everything is executed perfectly. But that is only for the fittest people with incredible reflexes. A maximum time of one minute fifteen seconds if people don't time everything correctly. Now let us go to the next test." Oromis said and lead them out of the room and to the large area with training mats.

Ajihad stood at attention the whole time while small beads of sweat appeared on his head, the kid was nervous.

"At ease friend, no need for that around us. You did well in the course back there, bit more training and you should be able to complete it within forty seconds I'm sure." Oromis said with a gentle pat on the back. The kid relaxed.

He always was a compassionate man, friendly and comforting.

"Your next test is to see where you are at with hand to hand combat." Oromis explained.

Ajihad nodded, "Sir, who will I be fighting for this test?"

Just then the door opened to the training room opened and in stepped a man with messy gold hair and yellow eyes, he stood at six foot four and had toned muscles. This was a guy you didn't want to verse in a fight. He walked over to the others. His huge body held a certain grace to it.

"Ah, Glaedr, right on time. Ajihad, you will be fighting Glaedr for this test." Oromis said with a small grin. The young kid only stood at five foot eleven and he gulped at the sight of Glaedr, poor bastard.

"_Poor kid, go easy on him Glaedr._" He thought.

Glaedr just took off his shoes and went bare foot onto the training mat, he wore the typical martial arts clothing, black belt around his waist, and the white top and pants.

"Come onto the mats please Ajihad. Thank you. We will be also be focusing on awareness, endurance and overall skill. The test begins now." Glaedr rumbled, his deep voice only served to add to his frighting appearance.

Ajihad readied himself. Glaedr bowed and Ajihad did the same thing, unfortunately, when he was just about to come back up from the bow, a foot went flying into his face and launched him off his feet and onto his back.

The kid groaned and clutched his nose. Blood poured from it like a waterfall, surprisingly it didn't break.

"Sorry kid but the enemy will not wait for you if you are not ready. That was a test of awareness, you failed. Again." Glaedr said and held out his hand.

Ajihad took it and instantly regret crossed his face as he was lifted up, only to receive a massive punch in the face that did cause a cracking sound. His nose was broken and his face all shades of blue and purple. Blood only helped to make a mess of his face.

He lay on the ground dazed for a few moments before getting to feet and keeping a close eye on the hulking man in front of him.

"Again you failed. Enemies are dirty players that will use every moment to their advantage. You will learn this in future lessons but for now, we are going to look at your endurance and general skill. You must hold out for two minutes. Let's begin."

The kid wisely kept his distance and didn't engage first. Glaedr though was not about to let him sit there. He leapt across the mat and fired off a rapid series of precise strikes. His arms powering through the air and never wavering in speed.

Ajihad was a quick learner though and more skilled than first thought. He was quick, he leaped back from every strike that would take him out, and he was constantly studying Glaedr's movements, trying to find patterns and openings.

Glaedr may be smart and quick in a fight but he didn't get the nickname Dragon for nothing, in fact, the nickname was common among a few members that it was a position now in the Varden ranks. The heavy hitters were put given that rank, a very high rank it was.

They don't get it because they liked those creatures but because they relied on their strength more than speed in a fight. Despite being the fastest person in the Varden, he subconsciously reverts to his strength.

Ajihad watched as huge fists came crashing through the air towards him, he leaped back again avoiding the strike. It had been a minute already and Glaedr hadn't even left a mark. The frown on his face said it all, his pride was hurting.

Frustrated, he charged forward again and unleashed a deadly series of attacks, each of which were avoided. Ajihad took advanced when he saw an opening, Glaedr brought his leg up to kick him in the chest but only to have the attack avoided and his other foot kicked out from under him. He landed on the ground with a thud and a surprised look on his face.

Ajihad brought his foot down, hoping to knock the huge man unconscious. Instead Glaedr grabbed his foot and made the kid lose balance. As he was falling, he lashed out with one punch and knocked the kid out.

"Time?" Glaedr asked as he got up off the ground and left Ajihad sprawled out on the mat.

"He almost made it past the two minute mark. Two seconds left on the clock." Oromis said as he marked down the results.

"The kid is skilled to be able to dodge my attacks like that. But he hasn't got the build to take heavy hits from opponents like me. He has the smarts to evade and not engage." Glaedr said and went to scoop the young man up in his arms.

"Yes, his speed will compensate for bigger and more dangerous foes. Overall, he a fine recruit and we should skip phase one of training, he doesn't need it. His room is 241 on the second floor. Make sure he gets some good quality pillows, after a beating you dealt him, I think he deserves it. Also make sure someone has a look at his nose." Oromis said and walked off with his clipboard.

"Good old Oromis, always looking out for others." Glaedr mused and walked off with a limp Ajihad in his arms.

Brom had been impressed with the recruit, he had real potential here in the Varden. Fifty seconds on the course was good for the latest batch of recruits who were just normal soldiers.

Even better when they could avoid attacks from a martial arts master from nearly two minutes. He knew that he was faster and stronger than everyone here but he kept his enhanced abilities a secret. He didn't know what people would do if they found out about him. He turned to Saphira.

"What do you think of him?"

"A worthy recruit for the Varden program."

"I hope so. I pray he is ready for deployment when the time comes."

"He'll be fine, it's the new guys who have no advanced training I'm worried about. Anyway I have a training session with Belgabad. See you around." Saphira said with a brilliant smile and walked off.

Yes, this war had him on the edge. Anything could happen in a conflict like this, he hoped that his men would be ready. The thing that had him worried the most was his arch enemy, Morzan, what was his role in all of this? If anyone posed a threat to the Varden, it was Morzan.


End file.
